


Even A Broken Clock Is Right Twice A Day (All Of The Ways The Avengers Have Wronged Tony) Part II

by Thementalistlover2013



Series: How To Whump Tony Stark (AKA: Anything & Everything Tony) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Comforting Tony, Feelings, Insecure Bruce, M/M, Poor Tony Stark, Science Bros, Team bashing on Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Whump, inner musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of 6 of Even A Broken Clock Is Right Twice A Day (All Of The Ways The Avengers Have Wronged Tony).</p>
<p>Before he knew Tony - really knew him - Bruce had thought that the other man would drown him out, would make him feel even more inferior than he already felt. Then again, Tony's charisma was one of the best things about him.</p>
<p>That's what drew Bruce to the other man at first, his genius, his control, his fucking arrogance; it was attractive, and it reminded the doctor so much of his old self, it hurt. </p>
<p>AKA: Bruce was wrong about Tony, because the man isn't an overbearing asshole. No, he's Bruce's best friend, the cure to his faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even A Broken Clock Is Right Twice A Day (All Of The Ways The Avengers Have Wronged Tony) Part II

**Author's Note:**

> A much softer chapter compared to Clint's (which you can read if you'd like, it's part one and in the same series). Tony isn't in distress, just seemingly mild terror when Bruce doubts him. Also doubtful Bruce, because I feel as though they hit it off from the beginning, so Bruce wasn't really WRONG about Tony; either way, he wormed his way into a chapter because Science Bros. Also x2, I feel like my Bruce is quite more exuberant than other people might portray in their own fics (which is completely cool, because interpretation), but I feel as though he's a lot tougher and sarcastic than some others portray. I'm sorry if you don't appreciate my Bruce. 
> 
> Warning: Cursing - probably, I don't think it's too substantial.   
> Title borrowed from a quote by Stephen Hunt. I own nothing but the idea. 
> 
> Hey guys! This is my second series, so before you read it, know that I hope you'll enjoy! There was a plot bunny nipping at my toe, and this is what came out of it: Five fics based around the team being wrong about their assumptions about Tony, and one where they were completely right. This is Bruce's portion of the story. Also, warnings will be posted before every installation because some of the topics mentioned are sensitive. If it triggers you, or you simply don't like it, then please, DON'T read. 
> 
> Anyways, the stories are completely unrelated, and usually just involve Tony and another teammate. Don't forget to comment/review, kudo, and subscribe to the series! More to come!

~*~

Bruce would've easily been bestfriends with Tony in another life, perhaps the one before the radiation, and definitely the one after.

_Really_ , they weren't that different. Sure, Tony had made more money, he'd had a wealthy family, was definitely more technologically and mechanically inclined, and tended to be a complete smartass (which was something Bruce _could_ do, but refused, because he wouldn't risk the entire proximity around him to get in the last word - it tended to cause a rise in blood pressure), but, in the end they weren't opposites.

No, they were _way_ too close in personality, in drive; eerily so.

Bruce was as cocky and arrogant as the other man; until he flew too close to the sun, of course. He used to be just like Tony, painfully controlled and self aware, then he'd accidentally stripped himself of that, and had fallen into a persona - something safe _enough_.

That's why the team excluded Tony. He was edgy and dangerous and too smart for his own good. Steve felt threatened by the power that radiated off of him, and that was definitely an issue between the two. The others seemed to follow their brave captains lead, making a trend into hating Tony Stark just for the hell of it.

Bruce was in the clear, maybe because he acted safe enough, or maybe the team despised him to and were simply too terrified to utter a damn thing.

When you got down to the nitty-gritty, the things that made a man run? Well, Bruce and Tony could've been brothers. Both men were fueled by curiosity, by the need to be the smartest person in the room.

The one to press the buttons, the one to take the plunge, and most importantly, the one to stand out; sometimes, looking back, Bruce regretted the latter, because now, he had no choice but to stand out, especially when he turned green and angry and ended up standing dozens of feet above the rest of humanity.

Before he knew Tony - really knew him - he had thought that the other man would drown him out, would make him feel even more inferior than he already felt. Then again, his charisma was one of the best things about him.

That's what drew Bruce to the other man at first, his genius, his control, his _fucking arrogance_ ; it was attractive, and it reminded the doctor so much of his old self, it hurt.

Oh, and lets not forget the way he dared to call out Bruce _and_ the Other Guy in a crowded Helicarrier, that was pretty damn _new_.

_"Dr. Banner, your work is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."_

Bruce could've swore he'd felt the Other Guy laugh just as Tony offered his hand.

#

Weeks later found the two of them in one of Tony's labs, throwing around architectural ideas; you know, just incase another wormhole decided to dilate again, the entirety of Manhattan's structural surroundings - or _wherever_ the hell chaos _(Loki)_  decided to strike - wouldn't be demolished completely.

"Fortifying the largest cities on Earth is a huge project - a worthy one, no doubt - but I'm just not sure how we're going to get all of it done within a reasonable time span."

Tony grinned, shark-like with a dash of faux confidence, even if Bruce could see the hurt behind his eyes, as if he was tired of people not believing in him. Bruce reprimanded himself, promising that he would support his friend in all of his endeavors.

It seemed like the team were all very ignorant when it came to Tony's genius, as if his immaturity affected his IQ. Tony's false flashy grin receded slightly, and Bruce took off his glasses and wiped them off on his shirt, if only to avoid the shakiness of Tony's mask.

Bruce remembered when he had actually smiled like that; felt it coming back with every minute he was around Stark, his own confidence was building - the complete opposite of what he thought would happen around Stark.

"Don't say 'fortify'. Speak clearly Brucie, so even the most simple minded people will get it into their heads." Tony waved his hand through the air, a hologram following his palm and deft fingers. " _Alien proofing_." He proclaimed, an air of awe about him. Bruce's lip lifted, for such a smart man he was undeniably childlike. " _That's_ what we need to sell. The world has seen the attack, it's been on repeat on every news station for the last month. People are _scared_ , and that's _good_ , it means their vulnerable; willing to change. _This_ is the time to pitch ideas."

Bruce could only nod, agreeing wholeheartedly as Tony rummaged through holographic files.

"Since when have you been so good at reading people, Tony? I mean, you always seem to push the wrong buttons, like with Stev-"

"Captain Stick-Up-His-Ass is fun to mess with." Tony defended himself.

"Why didn't you try harder with me? I'm positive you'd have fun, _fuck_ , I'd have fun messing with me if it wasn't for the Other-

Tony turned away from his files, looking Bruce in the eye, serious as ever.

"I like you Brucie, I really do, and I would never sabotage a _friend_ like that. I know boundaries, and _I know_ you're harder to infuriate than people think. You're not _fucking glass_ , Banner. And I think it's time everyone knows it. But, as I said, I'm not going to be savage, I can see what you're comfortable with, even if others can't, or are too scared to attempt." Tony shrugged, turning away again. " _So what_ if people think I'm an ass. I thought you'd enjoy a little manhandling after all the kid gloves, correct me if I'm wrong."

Bruce replied immediately; nobody had ever cared enough about him to risk their selves and their reputation, then again, Tony Stark wasn't a _Nobody_ , and as Bruce was discovering, neither was he.

"No correction needed."

Tony grinned, wide and bright and real, and suddenly, Bruce was glad that he had wiped all of the blemishes from his lenses; he would hate to miss something that spectacular.

"Besides, I _know_ you. You're as big of an ass as me." Bruce could hear the smirk in the other man's voice, and it tugged a smile out of himself. "We're both asses, and now that we're together, we'll make one hell of an ass. An ass to be proud of, one that you can bounce a quarter off of!"

"Well, to set the record straight, you're my favorite ass."

Tony looked back at Bruce, shooting him a wink, both finding the double meaning behind their immature commentary:

_You're my favorite, my best friend, the one I trust._

Bruce nodded once, standing next to Tony and clapping him on the back, not saying anything, having no urge to ruin the silence and the human contact - because _holy shit,_ Bruce hadn't initiated touch in a while. The way the shorter man's back was lax and comfortable only helped feed Bruce's newly found comfort. The other man wasn't afraid of him _or_ the Hulk; Tony had smiled at him, a goofy half grin, and Bruce had mirrored it, feeling a rush of adrenaline as boldness overtook him.

He felt like himself, free to be _whoever_ the fuck he wanted to be, Other Guy and all.

"Ditto, sweet cheeks."

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day. (:  
> Note - I edit the little images at the beginning, as you can tell they're all quotes from the fic, so I hope that you're enjoying them. It's the first time I've done it for every story in a series.


End file.
